


Letters from Gideon

by PailetteHazel



Series: Chronicles of a Hopeful Few [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dinah and Leilah are pen pals, F/M, Gelyn is a baby, Noble families, Pre-Canon, Suggestion of Infidelity, lineage manipulation, the aderyn family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: Dinah of Aderyn develops a friendly bond with the lady of one of the other elven estates through a series of letters. Finally, she has someone who she can trust with her fustrations and plans.
Relationships: Adeilin of Aderyn x Janeirys of Aderyn, Cain of Aderyn x Dinah of Aderyn, Dinah of Aderyn & Leilath of Sarsys, Leilath of Sarsys x Mihangyl of Sarsys
Series: Chronicles of a Hopeful Few [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631809
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

To the Lord and Lady of Sarsys, 

With this letter me and my husband Cain of Aderyn want to thank you for attending our wedding a few weeks ago. We enjoyed your company, and greatly appreciated your gifts and wishes of El Roé’s blessing for our future. For me in particular, I am humbled to finally, truely be a part of the Aderyn bloodline. And with that position, I realise I can take my place among the great rules of the elven estates. 

May the eye of the Vigilant be upon you,

Lady Dinah of Aderyn


	2. Chapter 2

To Lord Mihangyl and Lady Leilath of Sarsys,

With the greatest happiness we notify you of the birth of our firstborn child, a son which we have called Gelyn. Our beautiful little blonde boy is the first of his generation and certainly will be a changing force in the lives of many. With this letter I want to invite you to the cathedral of Gideon on the 18th of december, to celebrate both Candlelights and the birth of a child of Aderyn. 

May the eye of the Vigilant be upon you,

Lady Dinah of Aderyn


	3. Chapter 3

To Lady Leilath of Sarsys,

Thank you for coming to the ceremony. I could never have guessed how wonderful of a conversation partner you are! Thank you as well for the wonderful gift you have left Gelyn, I'll make sure he will take good care of it once he grows up. 

The diversity of the visitors was remarkable. It seemed like every noble and anyone from the estates with a good name had been invited, making the atmosphere one of diplomatic agreeability. 

However, there was someone who didn't seem to share in that. I'm sure you've noticed. My brother-in-law, the lord of my estate, Adeilin of Aderyn, didn't seem to care at all for my newborn. Yes- he was present, but he left earlier than most, saying that there had been a quarrel at the border he had to deal with. 

Tell me Lailath, how strange is it that I, who married into the family of his lordship, am more concerned about sustaining the bloodline than he is? So scared of losing power to random protesters that he doesn't realise his hourglass is draining, no matter what. 

Anyway, I'll finish this letter quickly. Tabitha notified me that Gelyn has awoken, and he seems hungry. You've met her, right? The intelligent woman has been assigned to me as my lady-in-waiting. She's incredibly skilled in her work and knows everything about the palace and its inhabitants.

Until our next correspondence, 

Dinah of Aderyn


	4. Chapter 4

To Leilath of Sarsys,

The last few weeks have been very interesting. I have done some research on the old laws and traditions around Aderyn, and found one law in particular that caught my eye. Once a hundred years have passed without the current ruler of Aderyn having an heir, then the bloodline continues through their niece or nephew, if they happen to have one.

I mentioned this law to Cain, and while he seemed to be more timid about this chance than I am, he confirmed its existence and its validity. Now, there is of course a chance that Adeilin will marry and get a child before Gelyn turns a hundred years old. But I have lived with him in the palace for quite some time now, and I can see why he hasn’t found anyone yet. 

It isn’t that there aren’t any candidates. I mean, the ruler of the Aderyn estate, what an opportunity. There are dozens of women who want to secure their own position, and that of their families. But Adeilin is an intelligent man, and he isn’t one to be easily flattered or manipulated into the strong political bond that is noble marriage.

His just resistance might be his downfall, and my chance to gain more control in Aderyn. Just fifteen more years. 

Dinah of Aderyn


	5. Chapter 5

To Leilath of Sarsys,

My hand is shaking with anger as I am writing this letter to you. That... kofer. Adeilin of Aderyn, as the last few possible moments passed, has managed to secure the lineage for himself. You must be wondering how this is possible. Well, I will explain to you in detail.

At the start of this year, I was beyond positive that the heritage shift was inevitable. Gelyn had turned 99 last year, and the amount of time it would take Adeilin to find a wife, marry her, and- excuse my crude language- impregnate her, was surely more than a year. 

But somewhere, somehow, he had managed to find this elven woman. Her name is Janeirys, and there were two things I noticed about her the first time we met. One, she was wearing a scarf which covered her hair, and two: she was pregnant. Adeilin married her quickly, and announced that he would be adopting the child she was carrying. This would mean that this child, which isn’t even his own, would become heir of Aderyn just before Gelyn would even have a chance. It was calculated that the birth would probably be at the end of this summer.

And that is not all. If it wasn’t enough to claim someone else’s blood as his own, I have discovered why Janeirys must have the perfect candidate for Adeilin. You see, until that zonah has her own lady-in-waiting, Tabitha has assisted her. That makes her the only one in the palace, except for Adeilin, who knows that Janeirys’s hair is cut short. 

Scandal upon scandal. When Tabitha told me, I realised why Adeilin chose her: if her own family has forsaken her and cast her out, there would be no pressure, no manipulation, no power-hungry attempts to gain influence. Tipesh, the poor thing was probably desperate to marry just anyone to get back some semblance of honor. It does make me wonder whose child she is carrying, and I have the inclination to think it couldn’t have been anyone good. 

My frustration is immeasurable, but I will keep it hidden and see what will come of this. 

Yours, Dinah of Aderyn


End file.
